Nanatsu no Taizai Official Fanbook: Sinful Testament
, is the second fanbook of the manga, Nanatsu no Taizai. Contents *Character profiles *Vampires of Edinburgh Q&A Q: How long do you need to draw a page? A: The draft takes 30 minutes. For the real deal it depends on the page but generally about 1-2 hours Q: Can King transform into anything else than the old man form? A: He can, but he won’t Q: What kind of female character is your type? A: Appearance-wise Merlin, personality-wise Elizabeth Q: How many magic tools does Merlin have? A: About 300 different ones Q: Can anyone use the incantation balls? A: Merlin made them to be like that, yes Q: Do fairies take baths? A: They play in the water at least Q: When did Elizabeth start hiding her right eye? A: When she was little. When she started realizing that it was different from other people’s Q: When will Elizabeth stop calling every sin Lord/Lady? A: Well, that’s more of a personality problem… Q: What do the different clans see as an old man? (from what age?) A: That depends from person to person I think Q: Tell me what to do against stiff shoulders! A: I don’t have stiff shoulders often so I don’t know Q: Is King the silent type when he’s not with Diane too A: Well, yeah Q: Why does Diane hate Ban? A: Because he’s gaudy (at least that’s how she views him) Q: With which sin would you go drinking? A: With King or Diane, the other ones would be scary, lol Q: Did Merlin and Arthur ever bath together A: Definitely not, lol Q: Why did you get interested in the Arthurian Legends? A: Because there’s a lot of different interpretations by lots of different writers Q: Who is the biggest crybaby out of the male characters? A: King Q: Where do fairies sleep? A: Everywhere. Except in beds Q: Do giants make kids because of marriage or out of love? A: Except for Diane and the recent Matrona giants mostly mate out of a breeding instinct Q: Is it very special that Diane as a giant loves a fairy like King? A: That’s actually very rare! Q: What is Ban’s psychological age? A: His mind is stuck in his 20ies Q: Tell me how to get nice abs like Ban A: Working out stoically is the only way to get there Q: Can every giant create golems? A: They can! (though how good they are made depends on the person) Q: What movie did you like as a kid? A: “The Goonies”. I still like it a lot even now! Q: Did Merlin have a master too? A: When she was young she learned the basics from someone but soon surpassed that master easily Q: How many apprentices did Merlin have? A: Over the years she had a lot of apprentices Q: Can King and Elaine talk with every animal? A: Yes. Except for Hawk Mama Q: Why does Gowther wear glasses? A: Because he’s super near-sighted Q: What did you say when you proposed? A: “Please help me applying the tones for the rest of my life!!”… That was a joke Q: If it’s raining or cloudy does Escanor’s power get cut in half? A: He can’t use 100% at least. Probably. Q: Why doesn’t Elizabeth remember the Sins? A: Because of an accident that happened when she was young she doesn’t remember much of that time Gallery Official Fanbook 2 - full cover.png|Official Fanbook 2 Full Cover Trivia *It was released on the same day along with Volume 22. Navigation Category:Volumes